Jim Lahey
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU - de ma saga familiale Argent-Hale. Résumé : Peter va à la rencontre du père de Isaac.


Titre : **Jim Lahey**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **Note :** Cette fic se situe après ma fic « L'heure d'aller au lit ». The Little Spark me demandait ce qu'était la nouvelle qu'avait apporté le Shériff. C'est chose faite.

 **OOO**

_Jim Lahey ? Demande Peter à l'homme qui est en train de ranger des équipements de natation.

L'homme se redresse et se retourne.

Il est le portrait craché de Isaac. C'est assez troublant.

Peter ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en allant à la rencontre de cet homme, mais à présent il se sent secoué comme si il avait fait plusieurs tonneaux. Il en perdrait presque la parole, seulement il se rappelle le but de sa visite.

Il se ressaisit.

_Je suis Peter Hale. Se présente-t-il sans avoir la politesse de tendre la main.

L'homme aux mêmes cheveux hirsutes que Isaac se crispe instantanément. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. A cette heure de la journée, la piscine olympique n'est remplie que par des sportifs, dont certains formés par lui.

_On peut parler en privé ? Demande-t-il.

Ils ne se sont jamais vus. Ils ne connaissent l'un de l'autre que les noms et prénoms qu'ils ont vu inscrit sur des documents officiels. Des documents que Jim Lahey refuse de signer. C'est ce qui a conduit Peter jusqu'ici.

Chris n'est pas au courant de cette visite impromptue. Réellement, c'est une idée que Peter rumine depuis des semaines. Une idée qu'il a partagé avec Chris mais que ce dernier n'approuve pas.

C'est sans son soutient que Peter se tient à présent devant l'homme qui a abandonné son fils. Et c'est sans soutient que Peter va devoir canaliser la colère qu'il contient. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est que l'homme en face de lui change d'avis, et qu'il signe les documents qui feront d'Isaac un membre à part entière de la famille Argent-Hale.

Monsieur Lahey est visiblement mal à l'aise. Une chose que Peter peut comprendre puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un endroit neutre où parler à l'abris des regards. Il se trouve sur le lieu de travail de l'homme qui pourrait le chasser si l'envie lui prenait. Mais, au grand étonnement de Peter, ce n'est pas ce que Jim fait puisqu'il lui propose de le suivre. Il est évident qu'il veut discuter et Peter se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui raconter.

Sans un mot, Peter hoche la tête avant de suivre monsieur Lahey, longeant la piscine olympique sans faire attention aux jeunes gens qui s'entraînent. Il le suit ainsi jusqu'à son bureau de coach.

Jim Lahey est réputé dans le milieu de la natation. Il est l'un des meilleurs entraineurs pouvant conduire un nageur aux jeux olympiques. Cette première information sur le père de Isaac a été inattendue. Chris et lui s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ça. C'est peut-être un peu caricatural, mais ils avaient imaginé un contexte sordide, en partie à cause des informations du Shériff.

 **OOO**

_Je vous sers quelque chose ? Demande Jim en se servant un verre de jus d'orange qu'il a sorti d'un frigo qui siège dans le coin de son bureau.

_Non, merci. Répond Peter qui ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil tout autour de lui.

Il remarque la photo d'une femme sur le bureau. Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus gris que Isaac, ainsi que son sourire. Il y a d'autres photos sur une étagère, au milieu des prix, et les images racontent une histoire qu'il ne comprend pas. Cette femme, un bébé, un petit garçon plus vieux de quelques années et qui possède des traits similaires à ceux de Isaac.

Peter se perd dans la contemplation des clichés. Il aurait pensé que l'homme avait tiré un trait définitif sur son passé. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait choisi de donner son fils à cette famille de monstre. Alors, il se sent un peu déboussolé de découvrir que l'homme qui se tient derrière lui n'a pas oublié Isaac. Avec cette idée, Peter ne peut réprimer la crainte qui germe dans le fond de ses tripes.

_C'est la mère de Isaac.

Jim Lahey donne l'impression de surgir de nulle part quand il saisit l'une des photos qui siège sur l'étagère. L'homme devient tout à coup très nostalgique. Le changement est tellement brutal qu'il intrigue Peter qui le dévisage sans rien dire.

_C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Quand je la regardais, je me sentais vulnérable. C'était comme si dieu avait placé un ange sur terre, juste pour moi. J'ai su que j'allais l'aimer dés le premier regard.

Peter a envie de lui demander pourquoi il lui raconte ça. Mais il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il est absorbé par les paroles de cet homme qui semble sincère, à ne pas s'y tromper. L'émotion qui se dégage de son récit est fort, chargé d'une émotion plus mélancolique qui noue l'estomac de Peter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. De tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'avait pas envisagé celui-là.

_Quand je l'ai perdu… J'ai simplement…

Jim Déglutit avant de reprendre.

_Je suis mort avec elle. Avec eux.

_Avec eux ? Répète Peter, déboussolé.

Jim replace la photo de sa défunte femme entre les autres. Puis, il désigne du doigt un cadre, renfermant le cliché d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Il a les yeux de son père, et les cheveux de sa mère, et une mimique qui pourrait être celle de Isaac.

_C'est Camden. Mon fils aîné. Il est mort le même jour que ma femme.

_Pourquoi vous me racontez ça ? Demande Peter.

Jim soupire avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

_Je veux que vous compreniez.

_Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez abandonné Isaac chez des cinglés.

_Je l'ignorais ! Se défend-t-il. A l'époque, je buvais beaucoup suite à l'accident. Isaac était si petit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il passait ses journées à pleurer pour le retour de sa maman, de son frère. Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. J'ai fait des choses que je n'arrive pas à me pardonner…je ne me reconnaissais plus.

_Vous l'avez enfermé dans un congélateur ! Accuse Peter.

Jim Lahey encaisse le choc. Il le mérite.

_Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner. Je sais que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. Quand je l'ai donné à l'adoption, je pensais vraiment que c'était pour le mieux. Je vous demande de me croire quand je vous dis que j'ignorais que ces gens faisaient parti d'un réseau de pédo-sataniste.

Peter inspire en essayant de digérer toutes les informations qu'il vient d'entendre. Les même informations que lui et Christopher ont appris quelques semaines plus tôt de la bouche du Shériff, le soir d'un repas qu'ils avaient organisé. Peter se rappelle encore du teint livide de Christopher quand il était descendu quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir couché Isaac.

_Pourquoi vous n'avez pas signé les documents ? Demande Peter, décidant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Il ne veut pas se laisser attendrir par l'histoire de cet homme. Il peut reconnaitre que l'homme a traversé un moment difficile, et honnêtement Peter arrive difficilement à se mettre à sa place. Cependant, ça n'enlève rien à l'enfer qu'a vécu Isaac.

_J'ai peur de commettre une nouvelle erreur. Peut-être que Dieu a décidé de me pardonner. Peut-être qu'il essaie de me rendre mon fils. Répond le père biologique.

La peur qui a germé plus tôt dans les entrailles de Peter le remue brutalement, et de la mauvaise manière.

_Vous voulez récupérer Isaac pour vous laver de vos péchés ?! Crache Peter comme si c'était la chose la plus pathétique qu'il ait entendu.

_Dieu a un plan pour chacun de nous et-

_Arrêtez avec vos conneries pieuses ! On parle d'un petit garçon, pas d'un pion. Bouillonne Peter. Si il y a une chose à faire, c'est de signer ces putains de document ! Isaac commence seulement à se reconstruire, et vous voudriez tout détruire juste pour votre salut ?! Vous êtes un putain d'égoïste ! Voilà la vérité. S'emporte Peter dont les mains commencent à trembler de rage.

_Mais je suis son père.

Peter ferme les poings.

_Celui qui l'a battu et enfermé avant de l'abandonné. Crache Peter qui a beaucoup de difficulté à contenir la violence qui rampe sous sa peau.

_C'était une erreur. Je buvais… Je fais partie d'un groupe de soutient. Je ne bois plus depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

_Je dois vous féliciter ?! Demande Peter en s'avançant vers le bureau d'un air menaçant. J'ai fait la promesse à Isaac qu'il resterait dans notre famille. Il me fait confiance, et ça a été très dur vu ce qu'il a traversé. Vous allez le détruire en le reprenant. Vous pouvez le comprendre ? Il vous a traversé l'esprit que Isaac aussi devait être sauvé ?

_J'aimerai le voir. Annonce Jim, imperméable à ce que vient de dire Peter.

Peter claque ses poings sur le bureau en face de lui, et il doit fermer les yeux pour se reprendre, pour ne pas se jeter sur cet homme qui prêtant être un père.

_C'était une erreur de venir ici. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, vous m'entendez. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Dit Peter, tendu par la colère avant de quitter le bureau en faisant claquer la porte si fortement que la vitre se brise.

 **FIN**


End file.
